1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a multilayer capacitor array having a plurality of capacitor sections.
2. Related Background Art
As a multiple multilayer capacitor array having a plurality of capacitor sections, a multilayer capacitor array comprising a capacitor element body formed by sequentially laminating insulator layers and inner electrodes, and terminal electrodes formed on side faces of the capacitor element body and connected to their corresponding inner electrodes has conventionally been known in general (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-259991).
Meanwhile, two kinds of noise, i.e., differential-mode noise (normal-mode noise) and common-mode noise, have been known to occur in power lines and the like. Conventionally, for eliminating these two kinds of noise, techniques different from each other have been taken respectively, or multilayer capacitor arrays specially designed for removing the two kinds of noise have been used. Hence, no mounting structure has been provided for eliminating these two kinds of noise in power lines by a simple technique such as use of a typical multilayer capacitor array.